


【卜岳】夜月

by Polyn0711



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn0711/pseuds/Polyn0711





	【卜岳】夜月

“没事儿，我会接住你的。”

身上人俯在他脸前的距离太近了，鼻尖抵着鼻尖。卜凡望着那双眼，找不到对方的瞳孔，自己也无法聚焦。

这是恶魔在低声诱惑，还是天使的温柔保证？

他浑身都使不上力气，岳岳说如果他为难那就不要动，他就真的像被施了咒语一样心甘情愿被控制。只有下身那个器官在超出他认知范围地失控变硬，他好像感觉到前液在溢出。

有双手抚上去了，柔软好看的一双手，如果忽略关节处和指甲边缘被主人咬出的伤口。可为什么要忽略呢，伤口结疤带给器官的刺激更加鲜明了不是吗，泛着红的指节和指尖总能把人拖入飞蛾扑火的奇妙幻境。

修长的手指握住他的东西上下滑动，指尖的伤口在顶端小口磨蹭，激出更多透明。岳岳抬起身，跪坐在卜凡身侧的两条腿向后撤了撤，让自己的臀缝贴上硬到发颤的器官。

过多的润滑从他身体里流出，他用屁股把这些液体涂匀开来，直到那一整根都泛着晶亮。

他什么时候做的润滑？他是自己弄的吗？卜凡的记忆断了片。他什么时候摸进自己房间的？他进来之前我在干嘛？事情怎么变成了这样？

“别害怕，没关系的。”无数次午夜梦回出现的脸如今在对卜凡低语，那张脸上笼着月亮的光辉，既清澈又朦胧。他分不清这是现实还是只是又一次梦境。

岳岳看着他失神的表情轻轻笑了，沾湿了的那只手拿到微翘的嘴角，伸出舌尖舔了一下手指上的液体，“都交给我。”另一只手扶着那根东西，慢慢用身体吞了进去。

进入的过程里两个人都在喘，直到器官底部毛发蹭痒了臀尖那一刻岳岳才松下劲来。他双手撑在卜凡头侧枕头上，弓着背粗喘着冲卜凡笑：“你⋯你看⋯⋯我⋯⋯我接⋯接住你了⋯⋯是不是？”

是，岳岳接住他了，在他不断下坠的过程里给了他虚无缥缈的支撑。他不知道哪里是底，可伸出手去周围的触感是柔软温暖的，于是他便不再恐慌。

他的月亮在对他笑。就像无数个夜晚他心跳激烈地醒来，掀开被子发现下身一片黏腻时，抬头看向窗外会看到的月亮一样。仿佛什么都知道，然后什么都包容。

既清澈，又朦胧。一如既往，永远都在。

卜凡安下心来享受被紧致包围的感觉。

岳岳已经在撑着身子努力吞吐他的硕大，起身时会顺势仰起头来露出喉结和漂亮的肩颈线条。卜凡看着一滴汗从岳岳耳后顺着脖颈滑下来滚进他锁骨处的凹陷，突然就很好奇那里皮肤的触感。

岳岳咬着唇垂眸看他，眼里的迷离像是知晓一切又像一无所知。泛红的眼睑和鼻尖勾引着卜凡找回了行动的能力，他终于伸出一只手捧住岳岳的脸，拇指轻轻拭去眼角不知何时溢出的一滴水。

他的皮肤微凉，跟紧紧缠着自己的身体内部完全不一样。甬道柔软微烫，用力吮吸时像有自己的意识。

一切都跟卜凡梦里的他一样。

岳岳好瘦，肌肉却很有弹性。卜凡抚摸身上人的皮肤，大手从脖颈滑到锁骨抹去那滴汗，再来到胸口按压薄薄的胸肌。正着迷的时候却被岳岳抓住了双手按到他的腰上，托着他的腰起伏了两下，“我没力气了。”

他的月亮大腿根在抖，眼睛微微发红有点委屈地看着他。卜凡直起上身来，用在梦里实践过千万次的熟练去揉捏他的腰窝，岳岳轻哼一声环住他肩膀整个人靠了上去。

感受到他放松下来，卜凡握住他的臀瓣开始顶胯，一下一下都照着深处凿。岳岳趴在他肩头发出含糊的声音，呼吸随着他动作的频率扑在耳边。

卜凡越来越兴奋，这个场景在梦中上演过无数次了，今天格外真实。他外冷内热的月亮伏在他身上，温度与触感比哪一次都具体鲜明，连快感都更重些。

他的月亮还在说话，就在他耳边，轻轻地低低地语无伦次地：“嗯⋯再重一点⋯⋯凡子，凡子，我抱着你呢⋯⋯你⋯你摸摸我⋯⋯啊⋯⋯就是那里，嗯！嗯⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯”

卜凡遵循吩咐腾出一只手去抚慰他的器官，他想他的月亮更舒服一些，不介意用上超出对方承受界限的煽情手法。

岳岳的嘴唇贴着他颈侧，舒服了还会伸出舌尖舔上一下，在登顶的那一刻克制不住地咬了上去。嘴上记得收着点力气，身下却是绞紧了体内的凶器。

卜凡快要控制不住自己的动作，又凶又猛地照着刚才得到过肯定的地方撞去，他感觉自己的心脏都要跳出去将自己送给岳岳。

何止是心脏呢，他要什么我都会给他。

岳岳像是得知了他心意一样轻轻笑出声来，一边舔他的耳廓一边说：“你看，我包着你，裹着你呢。”

下一秒被抵在深处灌满。

 

第二天早上卜凡迷迷糊糊地醒来，掀开被子发现下身清清爽爽。他纳闷儿地起身去洗漱，刷着牙百思不得其解：如果说昨天没有做梦，那种细腻的触感现在还停留在他指尖；如果说昨天做了梦，衣服上却毫无痕迹。

他洗干净脸抬起头来，正想拿毛巾擦一擦，却在镜子里看到了自己颈侧一枚浅浅的牙印。

他捂着脖子冲出门去，正好碰上岳岳从对面出来，一只手扶在腰后站在门口打呵欠。刚刚的冲动烟消云散，他又变回夜里那个踌躇不决的自己，只敢颤颤巍巍地打个招呼。

“⋯⋯哥，哥哥，早啊。”

岳岳盯着他上下打量了几个来回，微眯着眼笑了。

“早啊，凡子。”

好像知晓一切，又像一无所知。


End file.
